Find Your Way Back
by xoxkateangelbaby
Summary: This is a Palex fanfiction that starts the summer after they graduate. It's basically about Paige and Alex without eachother and maybe trying to find eachother again. Other characters interrupt their chances and that's all i'm gonna say. enjoy! reviews pl


Paige scooped up popcorn and placed it in the bag she was filling. She squirted down the butter and walked back to the register. She handed the customer his food.

Paige: Thank you. Enjoy your movie sir.

He walked up and Paige opened the register. She placed the money in and closed it again. She looked up.

Paige: What are you doing here?

Alex: I wanted to talk to you

Paige: You really shouldn't be here, you were just fired.

Alex: I know. I'm not staying long. But we need to talk.

Paige: Not here.

Alex: Fine. But I'm not going until you agree.

Paige: ugh. Meet me at The Dot. Tonight, 8:00 sharp.

Alex: Fine. I'm out of here.

Alex walked away. Paige let out a sigh.

Later that day, Paige left work and went home. She walked inside, nobody was home. Paige walked upstairs and entered her room. She collapsed back on to her bed letting out a sigh. At 6:45 Paige got up and went to her closet. She pulled out a denim mini skirt and a hot pink ribbed tank top. She walked into the bathroom and got in the shower.

After half an hour, Paige was back in her room where she was putting on her makeup. She put on long, white, plastic beads that she doubled and picked up her purse. At 7:45, Paige was on her way to The Dot.

Alex walked down the city streets kicking a rock in front of her. She rested her hands in the pockets of her over-sized light blue cotton hoodie. Her large sunglasses sat on her head and her large hoop earrings swung from her earlobes. The sun was beginning to lower itself in the sky and daily people dissipated as night-goers wandered. Alex turned a corner and headed down a gray alley. She opened a back door with her key and walked inside. She climbed two flights of stairs to a hallway which she walked down. She stopped outside her apartment, inserted her key, and opened the door.

Alex stepped over garbage scattered across the floor. Her mother was lying on the pull-out bed in the center of the dark room, only lit up by the light of the TV. Chuck, her mother's boyfriend, sat in a chair, pulled closer to the television, a beer in his hand. He shouted at the football team's touchdown. Alex quietly slipped into her small room, unnoticed.

She looked into the full-length mirror on her wall, next to the closet. Her pants were ribbed, her hair was greasy, and she looked too skinny. After getting fired, she had yet to find a new job. She didn't have enough money to eat much food and tried not too waste money on new clothes or shampoo, let alone hot water. She threw down her sweatshirt revealing a ripped tank top. Alex went to her closet. She found the denim skirt she had worn to the movie premiere and after more searching she came across a white tank top that looked half decent. She walked out of her room, into the bathroom, and got in the shower.

Paige sat in the corner table at The Dot. She looked down at her empty coffee mug. She had already drunk two mugs full. Spinner came up to her with a pot of coffee in hand. He poured.

Paige: Thanks Spin.

Spinner: Let's just say one cup and free refills. Or on me at least. I see you going through a lot of coffee tonight.

Paige: and yet I still need something stronger.

Spinner: don't bother whipping out that fake ID of yours. We don't serve alcohol.

Paige: Yeah. I know. Where is she?

Spinner: It's only 8:05

Paige: I said eight sharp, not eight-_ish_

Spinner: She'll be here soon

The door opened and the bells jingled.

Paige: And with that said…

Spinner: Let me know if you need anything.

Paige: Thanks, I will.

He walked away and Paige looked up. There she was. Alex was walking up to the table. Paige looked at her for a moment. Her legs looked skinny and her face appeared tired. Why was she wearing such a big sweatshirt? It was eighty-five degrees out and the cool air-conditioning felt good. Alex sat down.

Alex: sorry I'm late.

Paige: no problem.

Alex: um…

Paige: want some coffee?

Alex: no um coffee costs money which I really don't have much of right now.

Paige: it's fine. Spinner's running a "buy one cup the rest are free" special for me tonight. I'm already on my third cup.

She looked down. She couldn't believe she just said that.

Paige: hold on.

She got up and walked to the counter.

Paige: Spinner

Spinner: yeah Paige?

Paige: I need a little help

Spinner: trouble in girl's town.

Paige: actually, it's more like a favor. Alex looks like she hasn't eaten in forever and she doesn't have money to spend on food or anything.

Spinner: and you want me to…

Paige: let her order whatever she wants. For free

Spinner: um

Paige: or I could pay. I just don't want her to know I am.

She turned and looked at Alex who was resting her head in her hands. She turned back to Spinner.

Paige: please.

Spinner: don't worry about it for now. I'll be right there.

Paige: thank you!

She walked back to Alex and sat down. A few minutes later Spinner came up.

Spinner: what can I get for you ladies? It's on the house.

Alex: really?

Spinner: really. Order anything you want.

Alex: ok in that case I'll have an order of mozzarella sticks, a double burger, and a coke.

Paige: I'll just have a Caesar salad

Spinner: coming right up!

He walked back to the counter

Alex: so.

Paige: so.

They both sighed at the same time, almost rhythmically.


End file.
